Kevin and Katie
by GilmoreGirls120
Summary: It's actually from the movie and book Safe Haven but they don't have a suggestion for Safe Haven.


"Something smells amazing." My husband, Kevin, who's a detective in Boston stated when he arrived home from work.

"Hey, you're home early."

He leans against the dining room doorframe.

"Oh, you're killing me."

He came in the kitchen, where I was baking a Cherry Pie.

He was unloosing his tie.

"How was your day?"

"Tiring, sweaty, hot, horrible."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Lovely."

He handed me a jewelry box.

"What's this for?"

"What's it for? I need an excuse to give my wife a gift?"

I opened the jewelry box.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

I took it out of the jewelry box.

It was a brown pyramid necklace.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. It's really gorgeous."

"May I?"

"Of course."

He was clasping it around my neck for me, since I can't reach bad there and clasp it myself.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful."

We were sitting at the dining room table and talking and eating. Not at the same time. That would be gross.

"This is the best pie I've ever tasted."

"Yeah? It's a new recipe."

"It's so good. So good."

"Thank you."

I got up out of my seat.

"Are you done with this?"

"Yeah."

I take our plates and the wine bad to the kitchen.

I had put our plates in the sink and was about to put the wine back where it was supposed to go.

"You think I'm done with that?"

I was silent for a few seconds.

"No, I was just… Coming to pour you some more."

I walked back in the dining room with the wine bottle in my hand.

I pour more wine into his wine glass.

"You want to say something, you say it."

"I don't have anything to say."

He does know when I'm lying.

He just does.

I don't know how.

But he's a detective for God's sakes. He should know when people are lying.

Or maybe because he's known me for the last six years of my life and knows everything about me. Or almost everything. There's just this one thing I could never bear myself to tell him. Or anyone for that matter. Because it's too painful to talk about. And I have no intention of telling him anytime soon.

He stared at me and then pointed at me.

"You got that look."

See I told you he knows when I'm lying. Damn it.

And he also knows my emotions show in my eyes. Damn.

I avert my eyes for a few seconds before focusing my attention back on him.

"I don't have any look."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything."

He broke his wine glass because he's so fucking pissed off at me for lying to him about not wanting to say something.

I flinch when he does.

He's an alcoholic.

He's very bi-polar.

He's also abusive. He sometimes hits me for no reason or just for little mistakes I make. He doesn't realize that humans make mistakes when he's very drunk. And he is very drunk right now.

It came flying in my direction.

I ducked, missing it hitting my face by a second.

I was cleaning up the glass on the floor, still shocked that he almost had glass hit my face.

Every now and then I would look up and glare at him without him noticing.

If I were to put a piece of glass in my neck, he wouldn't even notice.

He's just such an idiot sometimes.

He gets on my nerves when he's acting like an idiot cause he isn't an idiot. He only acts like an idiot when he's drunk and mad.

"How many times do you have to hear me say I'm sorry. You won't let it rest. Every moment of everyday you want me to apologize. You make me…"

I had finished cleaning up the glass on the floor.

I then stood up off the floor.

I had cut my wrists before and really deeply but Kevin always caught me doing it.

The last time I was at the hospital for cutting my wrists really deeply, I was told if I cut my left wrist or get glass in it, it's getting amputated.

"No, it's fine, I promise. It's fine. I'm just going to go put on some Coffee."

I went to walk away to the kitchen.

Kevin quickly got up out of his seat.

He grabbed my throat.

"You think you can walk away from me?"

"No."

He shoves me against a shelf that has glass on it.

The glass breaks and some of it got in my left wrist.

"Huh?"

He throws me and I fall into a table in the living room, resulting in the glass falling out of my left wrist.

I heard a snap and knew it was my left arm because of the way he threw me.

"Kevin!"

He kept walking towards me.

He grabbed my natural long brown hair.

"I give you everything! Everything!"

I yell at him as he throws me into the dining room by my hair.

I got a knife off the table with my right hand, given my left arm snapped.

"Stop, please. Kevin, stop, please!"

"What do you want from me, huh?"

I start sobbing.

"Please. Please, please… Stop, Kevin. Please."

He looked down and noticed the knife in my right hand.

We were fighting over it.

"Erin, let go before somebody gets hurt."

"No."

He ripped it out of my hands, purposely making it slash my left arm and it clatters on the dining room floor.

He must've forgot that forgot about what the doctor said about my left arm.

"No!"

He starts choking me.

"Stop! Please."

He threw me down on the floor and got on top of me, pinning me to the floor, while still choking me.

"No!"

I had my right hand on his forearm, trying to pry his hands off my throat.

"Listen to me."

I was just staring up at him, with hurt clear in my eyes. He's never taken it this far. And plus because my left arm snapped.

"You listen to me."

I start coughing.

"You know that I love you."

"Stop! Please."

"I gave you the necklace for a reason, baby! Why did you make me do this? Stop fighting, stop fighting."

I knew why he was telling me to stop fighting against him. He was telling me to stop fighting against him because if I don't, it hurts more because he'll just tighten his grip on my throat to get a good grip on me to enable me from moving away from him.

"Kevin!"

The room was getting blurry.

"I love you so much, and you want to walk away from me?"

I knew soon my air passages will close if I don't get him off me somehow.

I should just let him kill me. He just makes me feel worthless and like there's no point to live. And he makes me feel completely alone.

He knew I was claustrophobic, so that didn't help either.

I'm gasping for air.

I look over and see that the knife's in reach of me.

I had to grab it with my left arm, which extremely hurt like a mother fucker and Kevin didn't notice that I grabbed it because he was too busy choking me.

I stab him in the side.

He shouts and falls off me, clutching his side and I got up off the floor.

I ran to our room, panting and sobbing.

I can't believe I just stabbed my husband in the side but he totally deserved it for not letting go of my throat.

I quickly pack a sack of clothes.

I found out I was five months pregnant yesterday and I was planning on telling Kevin tonight, but you see how that worked out. And that I'm pregnant with triplets. It's not noticeable because of my metabolism.

I ran out of the back door of our house in Dorchester, Boston, panting.

I kept looking behind me to make sure Kevin wasn't running after me.

I was running to the hospital.

10 minutes later

I arrived at the hospital and took the sack of clothes from underneath my shirt.

I walked up to the reception desk.

"And you are?"

"Erin Tierney."

"And what seemed to be the problem?"

"My left arm snapped."

"Okay. Just wait in the waiting room for a few minutes. Do you have anybody else with you?"

"No. But I'm going to call my twin sister."

"Okay."

I walked over to one of the waiting room chairs.

I got my phone out.

I was going to text her.

"At the hospital closest to mine and Kevin's house. Can you be here as soon as possible?"

I sent it.

Vanessa's POV

I was getting a text.

It was from Erin.

That's unusual. She usually calls me. Or Kevin calls me.

I opened our text messages.

"At the hospital closest to mine and Kevin's house. Can you be here as soon as possible?"

"What happened?"

Erin's POV

I got a response.

"What happened?"

"Kevin and I got in a argument and he accidentally shoved me into a table in the living room and I ended up snapping my left arm."

"That doesn't just seem like a argument."

"I'll explain it to you later."

"You're lucky I'm in Massachusetts right now."

"Alright. And FYI, you run into Kevin, you don't know where I am."

"Why?

"And that's all part of the explanation that I'm going to give you later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Okay."

Vanessa's POV

"Kevin and I got in a argument and he accidentally shoved me into a table in the living room and I ended up snapping my left arm."

"That doesn't just seem like a argument."

"I'll explain it to you later."

"You're lucky I'm in Massachusetts right now."

"Alright. And FYI, you run into Kevin, you don't know where I am."

"Why?"

"And that's all part of the explanation that I'm going to give you later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Okay."

I put my phone away.

I was just walking down one of the streets in Boston, running to the hospital closest to Kevin's and Erin's house.

I bumped into somebody.

"Watch it, man."

Kevin's POV

I can't believe Erin stabbed me in the side with a knife.

That hurt like a mother fucker.

I went and got changed, so I could go to the bus station to catch Erin.

She isn't getting away from me.

Well, we're even. I slashed her left arm purposely when I ripped the knife out of her hand.

Wait. I slashed her left arm. Damn it. I slashed the wrong arm. Now I feel like an ass.

I called my detective find, Dino (Pretending he's a detective instead of a police officer) and we're going to the bus station to catch Erin.

I knew it'd be faster if I ran.

I was running down one of the streets in Boston.

A girl put her phone away.

She was running somewhere.

She had brown long hair and blue eyes.

She bumped into me.

"Watch it, man."

I looked at her face.

It was Erin's twin sister, Vanessa.

"You know where Erin is?"

"Oh, it's you. And no. I don't know where Erin is. Last I talked to her was the last time I talked to you. Have a nice night."

She then walked away.

Erin's POV

"Watch it, man."

It was Vanessa.

"You know where Erin is?"

It was Kevin.

"Oh, it's you. And no. I don't know where Erin is. Last I talked to her was the last time I talked to you. Have a nice night."

I chuckled.

Vanessa's POV

"You know where Erin is?"

It was Kevin.

"Oh, it's you. And no. I don't know where Erin is. Last I talked to her was the last time I talked to you. Have a nice night."

You heard chuckling and I was close to the hospital, so I knew it was Erin.

I shook my head.

"Only she would do that. Dumb ass."

Five minutes later

I ran into the hospital.

"What the hell are they doing? Why the hell are you still sitting out here? That's bullshit. It's probably been like 15 minutes for God sakes."

Kevin's POV

I was continuing running to the bus station.

I heard chuckling from the hospital.

Vanessa shook her head.

"Only she would do that. Dumb ass."

Five minutes later

She ran into the hospital.

"What the hell are they doing? Why the hell are you still sitting out here? That's bullshit. It's probably been like 15 minutes for God sakes."

Erin's POV

"Only she would do that. Dumb ass."

Five minutes later

Vanessa ran into the hospital.

"What the hell are they doing? Why the hell are you still sitting out here? That's bullshit. It's probably been like 15 minutes for God sakes."

"Erin?" A nurse called and we stood up.

"Alright. You two can follow me. I'm guessing she's your sister that you told the other nurse you would call?"

"Yes. I certainly hope it's not my mother or we'd have a problem with how young she is."

Kevin's POV

"Alright. You two can follow me. I'm guessing she's your sister that you told the other nurse you would call?"

"Yes. I certainly hope it's not my mother or we'd have a problem with how young she is."

Erin's POV

The doctor I had before was already waiting in an examination room for me.

"Let's get a C.A.T Scan to see how much damage was done to your arm and see if anything else happened to you."

"Okay."

Kevin's POV

"Let's get a C.A.T Scan to see how much damage was done to your arm and see if anything else happened to you."

"Okay."

Something fishy was going on in that hospital, that was for sure.

Erin's POV

They rolled me away on the hospital bed and to where they're going to take the C.A.T Scan.

Kevin's POV

I had mine and Erin's phones linked together. All messages and everything on her phone transferred to my phone.

I had ran to the bus station really quickly to meet up with Dino.

I pulled my phone out.

I saw messages between Erin and Vanessa on my lock screen.

I opened it to the messages, so I could actually read them.

"At the hospital closest to mine and Kevin's house. Can you be here as soon as possible?"

"What happened?"

"Kevin and I got in a argument and he accidentally shoved me into a table in the living room and I ended up snapping my left arm."

"That doesn't just seem like a argument."

"I'll explain it to you later."

"You're lucky I'm in Massachusetts right now."

"Alright. And FYI, you run into Kevin, you don't know where I am."

"Why?"

"And that's all part of the explanation that I'm going to give you later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Okay."

"My wife is not as smart as she thinks she is. She really isn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of the stuff on her phone is transferred to my phone."

"Oh, damn."

"Yeah."

"You got her sister lying to you too, man. You got a complicated wife."

"Yeah. Exactly you do. She's been through things you can't even possibly imagine. So has Vanessa. Either of them tell anybody. The only people who know are me, obviously them, and our parents. Nobody else knows and either of them have the intentions of telling their husbands. And I can guarantee you, she most definitely ain't telling you. Vanessa is the one that's likely to tell you. Erin took the blows for her. And kept doing it. Just remember that. Think about what I'm getting at. Taking the blows for her."

It was Erin's twin brother, Xavier.

He was the oldest while Erin was the youngest.

Erin's POV

"My wife is not as smart as she thinks she is. She really isn't."

"What are you talking about?"

It was Kevin's detective friend, Dino.

"All of the stuff on her phone is transferred to my phone."

"Oh, damn."

"Yeah."

"You got her sister lying to you too, man. You got a complicated wife."

"Yeah. Exactly you do. She's been through things you can't even possibly imagine. So has Vanessa. Either of them tell anybody. The only people who know are me, obviously them, and our parents. Nobody else knows and either of them have the intentions of telling their husbands. And I can guarantee you, she most definitely ain't telling you. Vanessa is the one that's likely to tell you. Erin took the blows for her. And kept doing it. Just remember that. Think about what I'm getting at. Taking the blows for her."

It was our twin brother, Xavier.

He was the oldest while I was the youngest.

"Vanessa!"

"Was going to do it without your input!"

Vanessa's POV

"My wife is not as smart as she thinks she is. She really isn't."

"What are you talking about?"

It was Kevin's detective friend, Dino.

"All of the stuff on her phone is transferred to my phone."

"Oh, damn."

"Yeah."

"You got her sister lying to you too, man. You got a complicated wife."

"Yeah. Exactly you do. She's been through things you can't even possibly imagine. So has Vanessa. Either of them tell anybody. The only people who know are me, obviously them, and our parents. Nobody else knows and either of them have the intentions of telling their husbands. And I can guarantee you, she most definitely ain't telling you. Vanessa is the one that's likely to tell you. Erin took the blows for her. And kept doing it. Just remember that. Think about what I'm getting at. Taking the blows for her."

It was our twin brother, Xavier.

He was the oldest while Erin was the youngest.

"Vanessa!"

"Was going to do it without your input!"

Kevin's POV

"Vanessa!"

"Was going to do it without your input!"

"Get ready to hear Vanessa yelling at me over the phone."

"Proves you wrong!"

His phone rang.

"Here it comes."

He answered it.

"Well, hello, there Vanessa."

I shook my head at him.

"Erin will personally rip your damn head off you tell him! I'd love to take part in that, but he's her husband! Mine's not here for you to possibly tell!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Erin's going to rip my head off!"

He pulled his phone away from his ear.

"The both of them have gone nuts since escaping."

I was looking at him, trying to get the answer out of him.

"Doesn't work on me. Erin does it all the time. I don't crack with her and I most definitely ain't cracking with you."

"That'd be wise not to!" Vanessa yelled through the phone.

He hung up on her.


End file.
